


Orgullo

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Crowley is Proud of Aziraphale, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Quizá Aziraphale no se permitía sentir orgullo pero Crowley sí daba permiso de eso.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un tiempo hubo un reto con los Esposos Inefables donde se tenía que escribir sobre uno de los pecados capitales pero no me atreví a publicar esto en su momento. No quería dejarlo ahí, solo, así que aquí está.
> 
> Mi objetivo era abordar el orgullo, pero creo que terminé haciendo otra cosa.

Después del No-Apocalipsis, se dedicaron a pasear por el mundo.

Era una nueva forma de apreciar lo que los humanos habían construido a lo largo del tiempo pues, si lo pensaba, Crowley nunca se había detenido a observar todas aquellas obras que ahora adornaban el mundo. 

Era impresionante, de alguna forma, ver como las pirámides, castillos, catedrales y murallas habían surgido de la imaginación de todas aquellas personas que buscaban dejar huella, como si eso les hiciera inmortales. 

Eran maravillosas.

—¿No estas orgulloso? —Crowley le preguntó a Aziraphale mientras caminaban por las calles de esa ciudad.

—¿Sobre qué? — Aziraphale frunció el ceño.

—Los humanos, fuiste tú quien les dio ese empujón que necesitaban. 

—Oh, eso… bueno… estoy feliz por ellos, sí, también asombrado pero ¿orgulloso? ¿por qué? 

—Sobrevivieron gracias a ti, la espada… 

—No, ellos sobrevivieron solos, yo no hice mucho por ellos.

—Ángel, deberías de darte más crédito.

—No lo creo.

Aquello le molestó un poco a Crowley pues sentía que el ángel debía darse más relevancia en todo aquello, pues de no haber entregado desinteresadamente aquella arma, si no le hubiese ocultado a Dios por años lo que había hecho tal vez todas aquellas maravillas que estaban visitando ni siquiera se hubieran manifestado.

—En realidad tu empezaste todo eso —Aziraphale señaló uno de los edificios. —Alimentaste su inventiva, a eso me refiero; le diste el poder de decidir, la autonomía, la curiosidad de buscar, de conocer y experimentar. De otra forma, no habría nada.

—No sé...—Respondió el demonio. 

Realmente lo dudaba, pues para él la curiosidad había estado desde el principio de la existencia en la mente de Eva, lo había notado desde el momento que llegó al jardín y lo confirmó durante los días que pasó observandole; era un ser brillante, lo veía en sus ojos, en la forma en la que, curiosa, observaba las plantas y los animales, cuestionando a Adán el porqué de las cosas, la razón por la que estaban ahí. Crowley sentía que realmente no había hecho nada más que una simple travesura.

Pero, en cambio, si no hubiese sido por la espada ¿Como Adán les hubiese protegido? De no ser por la preocupación del ángel, aquellos humanos quizá ni siquiera hubiesen sobrevivido.

—¿Recuerdas la primera pregunta que me hiciste? —Crowley le dijo tomando su mano.

—No —Respondió Aziraphale.

—Me preguntaste si ellos estarían bien. Estabas muy inseguro por su futuro.

—¿Pregunté? ¿Yo…? Oh…

Crowley sonrió ¿acaso el ángel nunca se había dado cuenta? 

Quizá había sido algo insignificante para el ángel, pero en aquella época el hecho de que cuestionara el plan divino desde el primer día sin darse cuenta le parecía significativo a Crowley. ¿Por qué Dios nunca le había juzgado por aquello? 

¿Acaso su existencia como ángel y demonio también había sido parte de todo aquel plan maestro?

Tal vez y el caminar tomados de la mano en ese momento era parte de todo el plan; el entrelazar sus destinos no había sido casualidad.

Y quizá Aziraphale no se permitía sentir orgullo pero Crowley sí daba permiso de eso, no negaría lo orgulloso que estaba por todo. Porque el demonio estaba orgulloso del ángel, de los humanos y el nuevo futuro que estaban forjando, juntos. 


End file.
